One Night Stand
by Lovable143
Summary: Naruto is at a club, and boy is he horny, of course our favorite raven happens to be at the club as well, and just in time to help Naruto, and how does Naruto repay him? With some drinks and a Juicy LEMON!


Okay, well it's time for me to face the music, it's Lovable143, I am sorry I had to stop that story, but it was just horrible and it got really trashy, so I have decided to start a new, and I am going to take it slow, rather than long stories, because my attention span is small, I have decided to go with this oh so fabulous one shot. It came to me while I was listening to my iPod when all of a sudden an idea came into my head, and I decided to write this little one shot, wherein Naruto is very horny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway... :3

Please do, enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>I could hear the music pounding hard, my body became more loose and limber. I began swaying my hips in a seductive way, and whoever to claim to my behind would be my lay tonight. I was hoping for someone sexy, and with a member that will have me aching, I don't know if it's the liquor, or if it's me being desperate but, I am ready for a good fuck <strong>TONIGHT<strong>.

Finally someone answers my prayers, as I feel strong hands grip my ass, and began slapping. I turned around and grind at my lay, he had dark brown muddy eyes, spiky brown hair and a face that made me purr on the inside. The thing that really had me wanting to get Fucked was his odd, but sexy tattoos on each side of his god like face. He smirked back at me and jerked my hips into his groin, of course I did my signature "Fuck me please" motion, and closed my eyes and rolled my head back while moaning, I doubt he heard it over this music though, all the same he still kept grinding obviously figuring it was good due to my lack of complaint.

The music ended and he guiding me to the bar, while smiling like a goofy cartoon character, for what, I honestly do not know.

"Do you come here often?" He asked while looking at the list of drinks on the counter, his voice fit his face perfectly, it was deep, and kind of made me crumble.

"Nah, not really, this is my first time here actually what about you?" I asked him while finishing up on my decision on what to drink.

"Yeah, I come here on the weekends."

The bar tender came over after he had risen his hand in a way that suggested he needed some assistance.

"How may I help you?" he asked, this guy was pretty creepy if you asked me, his hair was silver covering one of his eyes and he had on a mask that covered his mouth, in a way it was sort of cute, but really it just gave him a mysterious vibe.

"For me-" I started, but my sexy, and bold lay interjected in my statement.

"2 Bloody marry's please" He said while smirking at me, knowing that, that's not what I intended to get.

"Excuse me?" My eyes became slits and I wanted to punch him in the face, who does he think he is?

"It's on me." He states, obviously knowing that, that would win me over.

"Fine, but, I'm a grown ass man, don't do it again." He has guts.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I don't know up your ass? "My names Kiba." Kiba? That sounds like a dogs name, but what reason do I have to say, in Japanese my name means "Fish Cake(s)"

"I'm Naruto"

The bar tender brought our drinks and I gulped my down in 6 seconds flat, hey, if he's paying why waste time? He smirked at me and was about to start saying something, until my song came on. I jumped right up and moved to the dance floor without my lay, oh well he'll come (hah I couldn't help myself).

The lyrics and music were my dance partner every time the beat was right my body reacted on it's own and did a move that I had no idea that I could do. In the middle of my song my good old bastard lay interrupts again by not only stepping in the way, but grabbing me, and having me stumble over as well.

Of course he thought it was funny, I on the other hand did not, and raised up to go to the bathroom. He grabbed my arm attempting to get me to look at him, of course I wasn't going to look, he is a jackass and I do not wish to have him fuck me.

"Let go." Was my only warning before I attempted to murder this man.

"C'mon I was just messin' around." He stated as he finished laughing.

"Kiba you have 2 seconds to let me go before I bust a nut, and cause you serious damage!" He was really pissing me off.

Before I knew it I saw his hand raise as he was about to hit me, but out of nowhere a fist from somewhere hits him dead in the nose and he falls backwards obviously knocked out.

I turned to see my savior, and hot damn was he sexy, that delicious pale skin, those sexy bangs, those eyes that look like they could read your soul, and that look on his face that made him look like he could care less about anything.

"T-Thank you" I managed to stutter out, dammit I make myself seem even more weak now!

"No, problem" Damn! Was that his voice? That definitely got me horny.

"Are you okay? I hope I didn't get here to late."

"I'm fine thank you." I was surprised I could even form a sentence in his presence.

He released a grunt that I guess meant that he understood it, and he was about to go. I wanted him to stay, or I wanted to get his number or something! I just knew that I wanted him inside me. "Hey wait." I started, still trying to form a reason why to convince him to stay. I gulped as he was looking at me intensely contemplating on whether he should listen or not.

"Isn't there a way I could repay you?" I eased out, in my head I mentally did a happy dance, and screamed cha! I picked that up from a friend of mine named Sakura she said that a lot as we were growing up, she still says it til' this day.

He still had that look on his face after about 30 seconds of thinking, my hopes began to die, I thought I wasn't going to have this magnificent creature with me tonight until, I saw his features relax, and he sighed.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Uh drinks on me?"

"He began contemplating again," Sheesh doesn't he have a headache?

"How about you buy me a meal with that drink?" He replied back slyly. He's clever.

"Fine." And we went to the bar for drinks and a meal. An hour later and we had a major buzz, we hadn't really talked rather than me just saying things to try and get some horniness out of him, thankfully he eventually caught on, and began flirting back. We whispered hot and bothering things to each other, and he offered to take the "party" somewhere else. I accepted with ease.

We half stumbled half walked to his car, and it was a nice 2010 Lexsus truck, big car for a big man, in more than one way I bet. The drive was nice, it only lasted half an hour and he had one hand on the wheel and one hand on me the entire time, damn did that turn me on, my dick became so hard and wet with precum I knew that I was going to have to wash my pants tonight.

I was so caught up in our actions I hadn't noticed him pull into his drive way nor had I noticed the size of his house. When we reached the door he picked me up bridal style began kissing me passionately and carried me all the way to the bedroom. There we undressed each other and our sex began.

He started sucking me off, bobbing his head up and down, and sticking his tongue in the slit of my member putting me in udder bliss. He would go up and down and when he reached the head of my shaft he would suck hard making a noise that popped. His mouth was like a vacuum sucking hard trying to clean out my penis.

Most of the Intense blow job my head was thrown back and I was gripping the covers fiercely. This man was a god and he knew it. My moans became more intense as the sensation of my eclipse approached. The clenching in my stomach became unbearable and my head became light as my screams rose louder, finally I blew my hot load down his throat, and he accepted it with delight, it took me some time to calm down and when I came down from my high he had managed to get out lube, and some toys that we were going to have fun with, he knew from that start that I was the bottom and a kinky one at that.

He flipped me over and I expected to feel a lubed up toy, but instead I felt his hot wet tongue probe the outer ring of my hole. It was such a nice feeling having it come close to penetrating and then have it back away as if going in any further would break my hole completely. He knew just how to tease me and make me want to get fucked even harder. Finally he stuck his tongue in all the way moving it on the inside I moaned of course, and he hummed making the sensation all the more better, after a little of this he retreated and replaced his tongue with a lubed up dildo, my oh my did he know how to make me hard. The dildo had begun vibrating and I had begun purring, my insides felt so good this was about a 6 and a half inch dildo and it was pretty thick, my mouth began drooling as I saw him lubing up his cock, it was longer and thicker than the dildo, I knew it would stretch me, and probably break me, but that is what I want and need.

The dildo was pulled in and out of me, stretching me nice and good, when it was removed I instantly felt 4 fingers in my hole. I shrieked and tears began sliding down my face, he noticed and his face softened dramatically, "Sh, it's gonna start to feel better soon, I promise." He whispered sweet nothings in my ear and my dick was at full attention. "Besides," he continued, "My big dick will have you moaning and groaning so hard you will lose your voice, and my hard fucking will have your ass sore for days." He knew how to sweet and sex talk at the same time? I think i'm in heaven.

He was right and before I knew it I started fucking myself on his hand, I didn't care if I looked like a slut, I just loved this feeling I was getting from his hand. He did a particular thrust with his hand and I screamed and my back arched, he had found my sweet spot and smirked at me. To increase my pleasure he licked at my cock and gave it some sucks, making me want to cum all over again, he yanked his hand out and stopped sucking just as my stomach hand began clenching again.

He commanded me to lift my ass in the air and his cock looked so delicious, in one go he shoved it in and I felt like I was being split in two, he realized this and waited before I gave him the okay to continue on. Slowly his hips began to move and I felt the pain begin to subside from horrible to mild. After a couple of more thrusts it had become bearable and then numbed completely, all the while he had begun picking up speed, saying hot things to me.

"You like this big cock?" He said while smirking, his eyes had closed and he looked like he was enjoying my insides.

I replied like a wanton hoe, a moaning "Yes" and he ate it up, the dirty talk had come back and I loved every moment of it.

"You want me to fuck you all night." His hips started going even faster.

All I could supply back were loud moans and grunts.

His hips stopped and he looked at me, waiting for me to reply. How could he think this was a time to stop and be cocky? All the same it made me want to get fucked even harder.

"Ah yes, I want you to violate me with your big monster cock, and cum inside of me so hard that I will be leaking in the morning!" That was all the motivation he needed, because he had begun a merciless attack on my prostate, and had me weeping with pleasure.

His hand rapped around my cock, and he had begun pumping it, in time with his hard and monstrously fast thrusts, he would pull all the way out and thrust back in all the way to the hilt, his girth was breaking me and I loved every moment of it. My body couldn't take his amazing ministrations anymore as my cock shot out my cum so hard, and exploded all over him and me, it was a sexy sight. His thrusts became erratic and soon after he shot his hot load inside my stomach, I could feel it filling me, and it made me feel fucking great. He laid there coming down off of his high, looking at me, and breathing hard. Finally his cock slipped out of me and my ass flooded, all of his sexy semen leaked out of me and I moaned, he filled me completely, with a lot of his sperm.

"What we just fucked, and you want some more?" He asked me, smirking, because he heard me moan when he was unplugging me.

"Nah, your just really sexy." I replied still catching my break.

"I didn't catch your name." I stated looking into those dark beautiful black eyes. And Just before I dozed off, he whispered "Sasuke."


End file.
